Surviving Silent Hill
by Chibi Prof
Summary: What would happen if Vincent met James in Silent Hill? Read what happpens when the game goes hay wire.
1. Chapter 1

Surviving Silent Hill: Chapter 1

I do not own Vincent, James, Maria or Silent Hill. Konami does. Do not sure me, you won't get anything. :3

* * *

Vincent glared evilly at the storefronts and mirror image trees. Snow whistled in his ears and he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. It was JUST LIKE CLAUDIA to ask him to get something for her when it was a blizzard outside. He growled and ducked into a small alley for the tenth time since he left the church and breathed in the cold air, shivering to himself.  
He looked about the alley... and smiled from ear to ear. There was a door, and it was wide open! He chuckled happily, dipping inside and stopping dead in his tracks. A strip club. He had found his way into a strip club. Mind you, it was a WARM strip club, but STILL. He cursed himself for his luck, then promptly went searching for something to warm him up.  
He pushed through the tables to the bar, ducking under to investigate the drinks. Alcohol... alcohol... alcohol. He sighed. Wasn't there ANYTHING else these heathens thought of other than drinks and women? He was sifting through the bottles when he heard the door opening. Steps and two separate voices drifted through to him as his hand instinctively wrapped around the neck of a bottle. With Claudia's idea coming closer to its completion, the town had been practically empty for days now. And NO ONE escaped Silent Hill.  
One set of steps came closer and he waited. A little bit further and he'd be able to attack... just a little more... He jumped up as they reached the bar and swung the nearly filled bottle in front of him, his arm exploding with pain as the bottle struck it's target and slammed the head of the person. There was a yell and a shot as he ducked back down.  
"MARIA!" Vincent used the mirror to watch a blond man in a green jacket rush to the woman side. She was blonde... sort of, and wore a skimpy pink outfit. The man growled. "Maria? Are you okay? Cause... you CAN'T die! I mean... it's not the HOSPITAL SCENE YET!"  
Vincent raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Obviously this guy was crazy or drugged, though he had never seen a White Claudia addict act like THAT before. He stood up, holding the broken bottle in his hands.  
"Whoever you are don't take a step closer...." The blonde glanced at him, then looked down...  
"You know, I really, REALLY like that cut scene. I mean, she gets to die, and I get all agnsty... And I get to see P.H." He looked back up. "It's not like I'm mad, mind you. In fact, the only reason I didn't do that myself was cause I haven't looked into the red square of doom lately. Now I have to go through all that stupid Eddie crap again." He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.  
Vincent lifted an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Red square of doom... P.H.... cut scene? This guy was DEFINITELY crazy in some way. Maybe the monsters had met up with him and he had snapped. Whatever it was, he knew when to be careful.  
"Err... yea. Sorry about that... Mr.?" He cleared his throat and edged towards the door. "I'll just-"  
"James Sunderland." He took a step towards Vincent. "That's my name." Vincent smiled wearily.

"The name's Vincent. Don't forget it OK?" Vincent blinked. Was it just him or did that sound... familiar? Vincent waved his hand, ignoring the sense of deja vu . James looked around, confused.

"Is it just me... Or does something feel... wrong? Vincent smiled. So, maybe this guy wasn't as insane as he- "Cause we should be getting a 'Continue' screen." He looked around, searching for something.

Vincent stopped. This guy was DEINFATELY over the deep end, and the best plan of action was to get as far away from this guy as possible, even if it meant leaving the warmth of the bar. James looked at Vincent, causing him to fidget uncomfortably.

"Maybe I should get going. After all, you should probably be seeing to your friend here." James looked back down at Maria and shrugged.

"What's the point? It's not as if I care about what happens to her. And anyway, I was thinking maybe we could try to find out what happened to the continue screen..." He looked Vincent up and down. "After all, it's dangerous out there and well..." James cleared his throat nervously. "You... don't look the type to live long without some help."

Vincent glowered at James through his glasses. How dare HE suggest that Vincent was too weak to be out there! He could live a lot longer than some mentally disturbed, gun-toting, angsty, maniac and a WHORE any day of the week. With a blindfold. And ONE hand.

He smiled evilly. So, the idiot wanted to think he was better prepared for the demon element than he! Fine! Then Vincent would show him by making sure this moron wouldn't get himself killed. After all, his mere existence would probably tie Claudia in knots. She hated to be undermined, and her attitude was annoying him lately.

Vincent gathered up himself and grinned. "Fine, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving Silent Hill--Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Konami even owns my soul probably...

* * *

James eyed the man wearily. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, it was just the guy seemed... odd. Almost as if he didn't realize he was in a game. Of course, neither had Maria... or Angela, for that matter. It seemed as if all the side characters didn't realize that their life was controlled by the events of a controller and a console.  
He shivered, remembering that himself. But somewhere in that controller and console, his world was skewed, because here he stood, Maria dead and continue-less. And that was why he was here, in the snow with a man he didn't know, trying to figure out a world he didn't know. He looked back to Vincent, and then raised an eyebrow.  
"So... why were you in the club in the first place? I mean, no one was supposed to be there... Nor was it supposed to be snowing like this." He pulled the coat closer to him, hoping that would stave away the cold.  
Vincent looked down, and then smiled. "I had to get some... supplies..." He fidgeted next to him, causing James to believe that the supplies weren't as innocent as he was making them out to be. "And yourself? I mean, other than... How can I say this? ... CATERING to that woman back there?"  
James made a face. Vincent made him lugging around Maria sound like something dirty. Like he had WANTED her there. His fingers instinctively went to the picture placed on his inside pocket. It was cold to the touch, but he took it out anyway, stopping to gaze back into the eyes that looked up to him.  
Mary. Even knowing that he was a game didn't make the pain go away, mostly because to him, it was real. No matter what, those hours spent with her were real to him, more real than anything else. He brushed tears from his eyes and was going to put the picture away when Vincent noticed him.  
"What's that?" He moved closer to James, looking at the picture, chuckling.  
James looked over to him, uncomfortable. No one but him had seen the picture in years, and yet, for some inexplicable reason, he let Vincent see. "She... is my wife. Mary." He decided to leave it at that. Had Vincent seen her, he would have said something, and talking about her death only brought back the pain.  
Vincent laughed, smiling at him, then joked, "Well, if anything happens to you, don't worry, I'll take care of her." He went to pat James on the back, stopping when he saw his expression.  
James clenched his jaw, anger washing over him. Take CARE of her?! Just the thought of another man... doing things... touching her. No. Mary was his, and no one, not even some idiot in the snow, was going to touch his wife. He grit his teeth and speedily started walking forward, leaving Vincent to stare at his back before running to catch up.  
Vincent chuckled and looked at him. "A bit touchy are we?" His smile turned cruel. "I wonder if your wife knows about that woman... Maria I believe her name was? I wonder what she'd think."  
James sped up, keeping forward. His heartbeat banged in his ears, loud and hard. Suddenly the road stopped, falling away into the predictable gorge he had learned to watch out for. But because of Vincent and the snow, he had almost become a victim to it.  
That scared him. He had let his emotions get to him. Let someone else get to him till the point that he almost... died. A smile spread slowly on his face. Falling over a treacherous pit like this was easy, right? With the snow and the fog, ANYONE could go over, not even realizing it till too late.  
He turned to Vincent. "Hey, I think I see a key near the edge. I can't get to it, could you help?"  
Vincent gave him a wary look, then scooted carefully over to the edge, peering over slightly, looking into the whiteness for a hint of metal. A hint of metal he would never see, James thought. James easily pushed Vincent's weight forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall easily over the edge. He smiled for a moment, then turned, taking a—  
  
CONTINUE? (Yes) No  
  
James opened his eyes, then looked up into the eyes of Vincent, bottle in hand.  
"A key, 'eh? Right over that ledge, HUH?" He brought his hand down again and—  
  
CONTINUE? (Yes) No  
  
James didn't waste time. Instead of looking up, he lifted his gun and—  
  
CONTINUE? (Yes) No 


	3. Chapter 3

Surviving Silent Hill-- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own blahdey-blah. Konami does.

* * *

Ten minutes and twenty continues later...  
  
Vincent's foot shifted against James' chest, causing the fingers wrapped around his neck to close. The edges of his vision had been turning red, but he still fought to bring the shattered end of the bottle in his fingers to James' face. They had been in this little tug-o-war for a minute or two, after Vincent had got the gun out of James' hands and James had slammed Vincent against the pole positioned at the far end of the room, then dragged him by his neck to where they were now, each fighting to kill the other while keeping himself alive.  
James shifted his weight away from his chest, causing Vincent to lose the footing against it, leaving him unprotected. He took a final gasp before James' fingers tightened again, causing the blood in his ears to drown out everything else. The nerves that bunched around his neck began to give way, closing his throat even more. In any instant he'd die and reappear to do this again.  
He closed his eyes, readying himself for the burst of nausea, then the momentary disorientation he felt after they rematerialized. James suddenly let off Vincent, leaving him stunned and confused. He looked around, and Vincent realized what he was searching for. The gun. He fought off a wave of coughing as he dragged himself towards it.  
James moved towards it quickly, aiming it towards the door. He growled, "Hide behind the bar."  
Vincent gave him a confused look. Two moments before he had had his hands around his neck, slowly choking the life out of him, now he was trying to get him to hide behind the bar. The 'key' in the gorge came to mind and he shook his head, trying to force his throat to form the words through the pain.  
James shook his head, yanking his arm up and dragging him to the bar. "There's no time. Just hide, god dammit!" He shoved him against the shelves under the bar, causing the shelves to push uncomfortably against his back. James forced his hand over his mouth, moving a single finger over his own. "Listen."  
Vincent raised his eyebrows, and then concentrated. He could just barely hear a sound... something akin to someone slowly dragging a large brick against another... but more metallic. He tilted his head, trying to hear the sound better. It seemed to be getting closer, but just barely.  
James checked the ammo in the gun, then scooted towards the edge of the bar. Vincent watched him, wary of him already. So, there was a monster outside. So what? None of the monsters he knew of neither had the intelligence or the physical capability to work a door (minus the nurses, who usually stayed in their own little hospital world). Which is why he always wondered how they ended up inside rooms...  
The dragging became closer, stopping at the door. He waited, smiling triumphantly. See, he had been right. It was probably a monster who had been lamed by that gun-toting war monger in front of him and left to die and was now just waiting for them in here to come out. He began to stand, shifting off the various bruises and cuts their 'tête-à-tête' had caused.  
He was almost fully standing when the silence was broke by an explosion of wood and door crunching sound, slamming Vincent to the floor in utter surprise. He had never thought a monster would merely go through the door... He watched a large knife tear through the air from his position on the floor on his back, moving end on end until it cam to another crashing stop not five feet from him.  
An arsenal of shots, previously covered from the sound of the monster, rang through his ears as Vincent scrambled away from that monstrous sword. He stopped dead. Taking up the full of the doorway was a humanoid figure, head supporting a massive and bloodied metal pyramid. His mind screamed at him to move, to hide, to do anything but stand there, dead in the demon's sight, but his body refused to do anything. Fear had frozen over him and his only hope left was that the same man that had killed him countless times would care enough to keep that thing away from him.  
_Yea, right. He was screwed. _


	4. Chapter 4

Surviving Silent Hill-- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Silent Hill 1, 2 or 3. Konami does. I only wish I did.

* * *

James shot again at P.H., his bullets making a metallic sound as they miss his body, ricocheting against the metal pyramid. He watched Vincent crawl away from the Great Knife from the corner of his eyes, trying to keep P.H.'s attention... He edge forward, trying to make sure P.H. didn't get to his weapon. He was too close to him, he knew, but he risked it for both their lives.  
He had been killing Vincent himself for a while now, but the appearance of P.H. had never happened before. Another glitch. He cursed whatever higher beings were controlling them for making this mess. He shifted his weight again, ducking under P.H.'s arm, trying to stay out of his way. He had just reloaded the pistol, ducking under the arm again, when P.H. flung his arm back, catching James in the chest.  
Pain exploded from him, and he was sure he could feel the crunch of bones and puncturing of his lungs and forcing the air out of him. James fell away, rolling into a ball as he tried to protect his organs, P.H.'s unencumbered agility coming towards him and striking out again, flinging James across the room and into the wall. He sucked in air, bracing himself as he connected with it, throwing his muscles into small spasms and straining his bones. He gritted his teeth, and used the wall as support, dragging himself onto his feet.  
His eyes focused, clearing as the blood drained away. P.H. stood over his knife, Vincent a few feet away, unmoved, white as a sheet and probably afraid for his life. James remembered the original reason he had decided to help, to protect the man that had killed Maria. He opened his pants, taking out the shotgun and cocking it. He tried to aim it towards P.H., his arm, which he had long ago lost feeling in, shook, causing the blast to end up feet away from it intended target. Vincent's head snapped to him, the fear in his eyes shining through.  
James stood, glued to the wall, pain threatening to engulf him with sweet promises of sleep... darkness. He fought it off, concentrating as Vincent dodged P.H., tripping over chairs. P.H. merely moved towards the door, swinging the massive blade to and fro in a lazy attempt to hit the man.  
Vincent made his way towards James, a piece of cloth in his hand. He slipped his hands under his arms, dragging James towards a cleared area. James peered around as Vincent began doing something involving the emptied floor and the rag. He watched Vincent for a moment, dodging P.H. while still messing around with the floor. He raised himself on his elbow, trying to get a better look at what was happening. He lay in the interception point of three circles, followed by symbols and more circles. Just looking at it caused his head to hurt, something reminiscent to the red square of doom. He watched as Vincent finished, the smell of blood filling his nostrils, churning his stomach.  
Vincent dashed one last time away from P.H., getting nicked in the process and still jumping nimbly to the center. P.H. dragged himself, readying the weapon, to the circle. Then stopped. James watched as he stood serenely outside the circle, still and silent, pyramid pointing straight towards him. For a moment nothing more happened, both men watching the demon, it watching then. Than, almost as if deciding the fight was too much, James watched P.H. turn and drag himself away.  
The remnants of the door cracked as P.H. hauled the sword through them, causing large splinters to shoot away from him, twirling quietly in place. James closed his eyes, giving in to the throbbing pain that had started to take his mind. There was shuffling, probably Vincent readying his next weapon, then a sharp pain pierced his arm, a small drop in the torrent of agony that had washed over him. He was losing whatever control he had, different muscles spasming in odd intervals, and he could just barely hear Vincent, saying something to him as if from the end of a well.  
There was pressure, at first acute and sharp, then dulling as time went on. A cold numbness crept over him and he realized he was regaining control of himself. He opened his eyes, lulling his head against the cold floor. In front of him were two emptied ampoules laid next to his head, along with an opened first aid kit. He rolled his head forward, watching as Vincent concentrated on wrapping his various wounds. Vincent looked back up, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Are they helping? I found the ampoules in your jacket pocket. I didn't think you'd mind if I used them..." Vincent shrugged, making a spilt for his leg using a large piece of wood from the door and some gauze. James shook his head. All over his body was similar life saving techniques, bandages, gauze, splints, and tourniquets, all of them made by the same man that had made this this whatever it was he was laying in.  
He stretched him arm, taking in a large breath. Already he felt worlds better, the bones he had previously thought broken fixed by the magic that was the game. He shook his head, reaching over into his jacket and grabbing some health drinks, drinking them quickly as he fought Vincent to get up.  
"I'm fine now, dammit. It's just some bruises." He cleared his throat, looking away while he finished the last drink he would need. Now it wasn't even bruises.  
Vincent growled, taking his arm. "Bruises?!" He yanked backed his sleeve glaring at him. "Your bone was sticki—" He looked down, eyebrows coming together in an almost funny look of astonishment. He unwrapped the bloodied wrappings, letting the wood fall away. "I... I swear your bone was broken here..." He moved his fingers over the arm. "I even saw the bone puncture the skin. It was as big as a cantaloupe!"  
James shook his head, batting off Vincent. "I told you about the game. But would you listen?!" He rolled his eyes. "No, cause we just had to oogle my wife, 'huh?" He looked around, the bar in ruins, Maria's body covered in shattered glass and chips of wood. "Now, c'mon. We have to figure out what's wrong... None of this should have happened... ECSPECIALLY you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Surviving Silent Hill-- Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Silent Hill, Konami does. Though I DOOOO own the Bobble Headed Kitty, SO no stealing, por favor.

* * *

_The bone had been sticking out of the arm. What could have happened?!_ He watched James walk a few feet in front of him. His whole body was in pain and it had only gotten worse as they walked. He stopped, leaning against the wall, trying to breath through the burning fire. He closed his eyes, ready to give up when he felt something cold being shoved in his hand.  
"Just drink it already. It'll help a lot more than you think..." Vincent opened his eyes, staring at James, who was leaning against a tree. "Anyway, what would you rather do, die or drink a health drink?"  
Vincent glared, holding the drink back to him. "No, thank you. Just the thought of drinking something found in a place like this makes my stomach turn." He shook his head trying to push back into James' hand. James shook his head, popping the top and giving it back to him.  
"Just drink it, dammit, before I hold you down and force you to do it..." He raised an eyebrow, the fingers of his other hand wrapping around his gun as he grinned.  
Vincent gulped, staring at the drink. He could just imagine himself getting some kind of stomach worm from drinking that. If he didn't die from this expedition, he'd definitely die from that. He took it attentively, staring into the bottom of the can through the dark liquid. He looked back into the street, weighing his options. A large streak of blood covered most of a turn and he could just barely see another can through the fog.  
Great, so just in case I don't die from THIS one, there's always another to replace it. Oh, the luck, the rapture... He sighed, then shrugged, squeezing his eyes shut as he gulped the bittersweet drink. His throat opened happily, his body feeling better as the liquid settled in his stomach. He opened his eyes again, looking between James and the drink.  
"I ... feel better." James smiled and nodded.  
"Good, because if you didn't drink that, I was going to force you down and use an ampoule on you." He nodded, and threw the empty can into one of the sewer holes.  
Vincent gagged, just imagining the AIDS that crawled on the tip of the needle alone. He shook his head. "Oh, yea, infest my stomach with worms first, then give me AIDS so that I can't fight them off..."  
James rolled his eyes again turning to Vincent. "I've used them and I don't have anything, now do I?"  
Vincent grinned. "I don't know, I think you have something... And you probably need medication... like Prolixin, Haldol, Stelazine or an ever- trusty straight jacket." He looked around, trying not to catch James' eye.  
James sighed. "You know, that could be the reason I killed you in the first place..."  
Vincent shook his head, then stopped. In the window of a store stood a display. It was an ordinary enough display, but in the middle stood a single black kitten toy. He scooted closer, staring at it. It was obviously bobble-headed, but ever so adorable. He grinned.  
What in God's name would something so cute be doing in a place like this? He turned to James. "Where's that large stick you were telling me about earlier... ?"  
James fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable. "Erm... why do you ask?"  
Vincent pointed to the window. "I'm just going to break into there... Okay?"  
James stopped, staring into the window. He bit his lower lip lightly, then tried to hold back laughter. "A bobble-headed CAT?! You're going to break into a store for a bobbled-headed CAT?!" He burst out laughing.  
Vincent glared. "Kitten. And I just wanted to get it..." He held out his hand. "Now, give up the weapon."  
James went pale, then sighed. He let his shoulders slump. "I'll give it up, but you have to turn around..."  
Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Why? Just whip it out from..." He looked James up and down. "Where are you keeping all this crap?"  
James cleared his throat, sticking his hand into his pants and magically taking out his nail edged stick.  
"You have a thirty-inch stick with a nail in your pants!?" He stopped, refusing to touch. "Please tell me that's not the same place you kept that drink..."  
James fidgeted again, avoiding his eyes. "Well, the pockets of my jacket and pants are full of ammunition...."  
Vincent gagged, rushing to a trash can, a pale shade of green. 


	6. Chapter 6

Surviving Silent Hill-- Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Silent Hill owned by Konami... Bladehy-blah. Bobble Headed Kitty mine.

* * *

James leaned against one of the shelves, tapping the head of the 'kitten' again and watching it shake oddly as he tried to ignore the sound of Vincent in the other room. He vomited again, allowing James to count the seconds between this one and the next. It wasn't the most interesting thing he could do to pass time, but he found it was like trying to count the seconds between lightning and thunder, and he had bet himself that if Vincent could go twenty seconds without heaving, they'd be alright enough to go...  
"You know, just remember this is a game and the physics are all wrong. Just because they're in my pants it doesn't mean they're _in my pants_." He winced as he heard Vincent throw up again. Seventeen seconds... Almost there.  
He tapped the head again in the prolonged silence, thinking back briefly to how Eddie and he had met. There was the sound of running water, then Vincent peeked out, faced ghostly white and wet.  
"Just do me a favor and don't give me any more drinks, okay?" He gingerly put his glasses back on, then grabbed the bobble-headed kitten and smiled weakly.  
James smiled, shaking his head. Vincent was odd. Had he been with Maria and she'd learn he kept things in his pants; she'd be making innuendos about thirty-inch sticks and such. Eddie surely would have him called weird and Laura would have called him perverted. But this guy merely puked.  
Oh, he could handle a monster who'd like nothing more to rip off your legs and beat you with them, but give him a drink that'd save his life and he acts like you're missing half your brain. James shook his head, then motioned with his head towards the broken glass door.  
"Are you ready to go? I want to look around some more and try to find out what's wrong..."  
Vincent nodded, then straightened himself up. "Yes, we're right behind you."  
James stopped? We're? His eyes moved the kitten. Of course... He growled, then began walking, his eyes cutting through the fog.  
James heard Vincent say something then tug on his sleeve. "James... James... HEY JAMES!" James spun on his heel, irritated at Vincent's down right persistence.  
"WHAT THE HE—" He stopped. There was a girl, couldn't be any older than sixteen, watching them from the stoop of the Brookhaven Hospital. She blinked then turned, moving as if to go in before disappearing.  
Vincent looked then turned. "You said you knew this... game... right?" James nodded, his mind wheeling to make out who she was. I've never seen her before... who could she be?  
"Yea, I have. Why?" He turned to Vincent, who was obviously thinking himself. "Do you know her?"  
Vincent nodded slowly, then turned. "Saint Alessa. I swear it had to be..." He took a step forward. "But... She's dead." He turned to face James. "We're going in there, you understand? With or without you..."  
James nodded, then tossed him the handgun, reaching into his jacket for the ammunition. "You'll need this if we separate. I'll use the shotgun. I don't have as much ammo, but I'm sure we could find some more." He watched as Vincent carefully looked at the pistol, taking a large breath before taking it in his hands.  
Great, so now the guy's afraid of guns. Why I didn't think he was before is beyond me... He rolled his eyes. "Trigger... safety. Ease it when you pull the trigger. If you don't you have a higher chance of missing your target. Take the time to aim if you can, otherwise you're wasting bullets..." Vincent nodded, then put the ammunition in his pants pockets. "And most importantly, try to stay calm, otherwise you have the chance of shooting out of fear and hitting something you didn't want to... like me."  
Vincent held back a smile. "You mean I don't want to hit you? News to me..."  
James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Great he was stuck in Silent Hill with something going wrong and now having to look after the biggest idiot he had met to date. _Including Eddie._


	7. Chapter 7

Surviving Silent Hill-- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We all know how this goes. Silent Hill--Konami. BHK--Me.

* * *

Vincent took another shaky breath, trying to grip the gun in his hands while they sweat. It wasn't that he didn't like guns... After all, they were a very useful means to an end, but it was just that he had never used one before. The more he held it, the more he worried he would end up shooting something he shouldn't. James opened the door then stepped in, looking around.  
"You seem to know what you're doing..." James shrugged, looking around, before cocking the shotgun.  
"I just guess I've been doing this for a while, you know?" Vincent nodded, opening his mouth to speak when a loud hissing interrupted his thought. He looked at James, trying to place the sound. In his pants... OF COURSE. He shook his head and sighed.  
"What the heck is THAT?!" James looked around again.  
"It's my radio..." He took a step forward then they both stopped. Annoying music blasted from nowhere, causing Vincent to begin to worry. He looked around, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. A large scraping sound came from a corridor as he stepped forward, putting his bobble-headed kitten in his vest pocket. He took a step closer, peeking around the corner.  
James sighed then stepped in front of him. "It's just a stupid nurse..." Suddenly a nurse, head tilted to the side as if broken, legs dragging her and a lead pipe towards them, stepped into view, lifting her weapon to strike. Vincent's mind worked without him, blindly lifting the gun and squeezing the trigger again and again before—  
  
CONTINUE? (Yes) No  
  
James sighed, shaking his head. "I warned you. 'You have to _aim_, Vincent. You might _shoot me_, Vincent. Don't _panic_, VINCENT!" He glared, causing Vincent to wince.  
"You stepped in front of ME! I swear." He gave a weak smile then pushed the head of the kitten, trying to ignore James' glare. "Anyway, now I'm prepared. So, c'mon. If you want you can play with B.H." He pushed the kitten towards James, smiling weakly.  
James growled, spinning and stalking into Brookhaven. _It wasn't like I meant to kill him... this time..._ Vincent once again followed him, pushing through the doors as he head a barrage of shotgun shots. He watched as James came back, angry.  
James sighed. "C'mon, we need to check out the rest of the hall..." Vincent nodded, then walked through the hospital while James checked the doors. The place was silent now; whatever it was that had caused the music was gone.  
He stepped over the dead nurse, stopping to give it a better look. It's head was broken or something and he gave it a slight poke with the tip of his toe, causing it to bob back and forth. His eyes moved to B.H. in his hands. He poked his head, watching it bounce back and forth happily.  
He continued down the halls, his footsteps and James' angry mumbling, doorknob twisting and occasional door slam the only sounds in the halls. He sighed. The place was empty, and it just made the hospital's effect creepier. He returned to the front doors, seeing James as he reloaded his shotgun.  
James handed over another case of bullets to Vincent then shoved a finger to a door directly in front of them.  
"That is open. Get in, we need a rest..." Vincent nodded, opening it and stopping. On the wall was a great red square. Just looking at him made him feel better. He remembered the first time he saw the Seal of Metraton and KNEW this would make everything all right.  
"That... shiny... red... light!" He put B.H. on the table, hearing James briefly open the door behind him.  
"Come along, Vincent." James tugged his shoulder, trying to get him out of his way. 


End file.
